1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to motorcycle kits and more particularly to a kit for converting a motorcycle into a police motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Police officers are sworn to an oath to protect and to serve. As a result, in the line of duty these officers routinely place their lives in harm's way for the benefit of the general public. It is thus beneficial to the public at large if these officers are provided with the finest equipment to perform their jobs efficiently and effectively. However, the finest equipment must also meet the requisite safety standards, because the safety of our police officers is of utmost importance.
Police motorcycles have long been a part of the equipment at the disposal of the police force. Motorcycles allow motorcycle officers to move from location to location, as needed, and to apprehend vehicles and persons that may be breaking the law. Motorcycles provide an advantage over conventional police cruisers in that motorcycles are able to reach destinations and travel on surfaces that are otherwise unreachable by car.
However, many of today's powerful and technically advanced motorcycles are not equipped to perform as police motorcycles. Accordingly, there is a need to convert today's powerful, advanced motorcycles into motorcycles that meet the demands of the police force so that they can be used by the police force.